Parody ideas 1
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: These are ideas parodies of mine
1. Baby Sonic & Company

Parody ideas #1

Chapter 1

Baby Sonic & Company

Oliver: Baby Sonic & Baby Tails (AOSTH)

Dodger: Ben Tennyson (1st ben 10 series)

Gang: Gwen (1st ben 10 series), Vine Nineteenaka (My character), TMNT as Turtle tots (2003 series), Clay Bailey & Raimundo Pedrosa & Kimiko Tohomiko & Omi (Xiaolin Showdown)

Fagin: Grandpa Max (1st ben 10 Series) (it sucks I know but I couldn't think of anything else)

Jenny: Julie Yamamonto (as a 10 year old Ben 10 Alien Force) May, Susie, Penelly (My characters)

Winston: Zazu (Lion King) (in a human size form)

Georgette: Mindy (My character)

Sikes: Robotnik (AOSTH)

Roeso & Desoto: Golbat & Houndoom (Pokemon)

Note: These are the couples Ben/Julie,Rai/Kim, TMNT/TMGR

Only Own My characters not anything else.

Sorry If copyed But love these characters I Thought I make my own version of Oliver & Company. Sorta a remake of Musta Been a Beautiful Baby (AOSTH Episode)

Completed


	2. Raimundo Hood

Parody ideas #1

Chapter 2

Raimundo Hood

Robin Hood: Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown)

Little John: Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Showdown)

Maid Marian: Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown)

Prince John: Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

Sir Hiss: Noctowl (Pokemon)

Sheriff: Tubbimura (Xiaolin Showdown)

Trigger & Nutsey: Arbok & Psyduck (Pokemon)

Lady Kluck: Vine (My character)

Alan-a-dale: Rikki (My Character)

Friar Tuck: Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown)

Skippy: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown)

Toby: Courage (courage the cowardly dog) (I know it sucks again but I couldn't think of anyone else again)

Sis: Shareena Wickett (Dentention)

Tagalong: Shelley Kelley (Dentention)

King Richard: Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin Showdown)

Skippy's Mom: Master Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown)

Father: Leafeon (Pokemon)

Little Sister: Glaceon (Pokemon)

Otto (dog with a broken leg) : Krypto (because he's a dog)

Completed


	3. 24 Heroes 101 Dalmatians Parody

Parody Ideas 1

Chapter 3

24 Heroes (a sorta 101 dalmatians Parody)

When Robotnik (AOSTH) gets Scratch & Grounder (AOSTH) to kidnap 19 of our heroes (Sonic & Tails (AOSTH), Ben & Gwen (1st Ben 10 series), Vine (My Character),Leo,Raph,Donnie,Mikey (TMNT 2003 & as Turtle Tots ),May,Sue,Penelly,Mindy (My Character & as Pups), Clay Bailey, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko & Omi (Xiaolin Showdown), Sonia & Manic (Sonic Underground) while then were asleep, It's up to Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown), Master Splinter (TMNT 2003), Grandpa Max (Ben 10 1st series) & Kiara (My character) & Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) have to save them from becoming Robotnik's slaves.

The Colonel: Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar)

Tibs: Private (Penguins of Madagascar)

Captain: Kowalski & Rico (both Penguins of Madagascar)

Bloodhound (who delievered the news to the Coneal):Pelipper (Pokemon)

Goose: Roserade (Pokemon)

Completed


	4. Leo,Don,Raph & Mikey

Parody Ideas # 1

Chapter 4

Leo,Don,Raph & Mikey

Turtle guy who tells the story: Vine Nineteenaka (My Character)

Pete: Crocker (FOP)

Clarabelle: Mindy as a pup (My Character)

3 minons: Maybot,Suebot & Penellybot (My Character Robots)

Mickey: Leonardo & Donatello as turtle tots (TMNT 2003)

Donald: Rapheal as a turtle tot (TMNT 2003)

Goofy: Michelanglo as a turtle tot (TMNT 2003)

Minnie: May & Penelly as pups (My Characters)

Daisy: Sue as a pup (My Character)

3 Hero guys who saved Mickey,Donald & Goofy: Marcus,Thomas, Yoshi, Agumon, Gaomon & Lalamon (Digimon Season 5)

It might be a sucky idea, but if I forgot anything please let me know.


	5. SH1012's Rescuers 1 & 2

Parody Ideas # 1

Chapter 5

Characters

SH1012'S Rescuers 1

Penny: Kairi as a 4 year old (Kingdom Hearts)

Rescue Aid Society's Leader: Fung

Miss Bianca: Kimiko

Bernard: Raimundo

Rufus: Dragonite (Pokemon) named Garo

Madame Medusa: Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown)

Mr. Snoops: Nevel Papperman (iCarly)

Devil's Eye: Orb of Tsunami

Orville: Dojo (Xiaolin Showdown)

Evinrude: Pelipper

Brutus and Nero: Two Mightyenas (one male name Pain) & (one female name Fury)

Ellie Mae and the others: Courtney as Ellie Mae, Ducan, TMNT (2003), Alisha (My character) & Kirby (Kirby series)

* * *

SH1012's Rescuers Down Under

Cody: Timmy (FOP)

Marahute: Cosmo & Wanda (FOP)

Percival C. McLeach: Shredder (TMNT)

Jake: Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Joanna: Sableye (Pokémon)

Newborns to watch: Poof (FOP)

I know but Poof is their only child.


End file.
